


Splatoon Adventures

by ColeUkulele



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Agents - Fandom, Games - Fandom, Roleplay - Fandom, Splatoon, Splatoon (Video Game), Splatoon 2, video game - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Game(s), Relationship(s), Splatfest (Splatoon), Splatoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeUkulele/pseuds/ColeUkulele
Summary: Four heroes, four friends, four signs. Liam, Yuri, Adam, and Lucio. Liam, Leo, the team leader and a clam kid. Yuri, Aquarius, the charger and really funny. Adam, Aries, the hot head and light of the team. And finally Lucio, Sagittarius, the sniper watching their backs and the cool kid.All four working together and uncovering the depths of the alley and finding out the mysterious and secrets of Inkopolis. When trouble crawls out of the darkness they were terrified, but they weren’t alone, they had each other. Thanks to their teacher, he taught them new skills that they never knew the could had unlock and finding the true meaning of teamwork and friendship.Together they fight out the darkness and save inkopolis. This is the story of their adventures.





	Splatoon Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Splatoon, I do own my OC, all credit to game creators from Nintendo.
> 
> This will be a short story. I’d say about 13 short chapters (If chapter is too long then I’ll possibly make a part 2 for the chapter).
> 
> If you download the app “Amino” be sure to follow me in the Splatoon Community and Splatoon 2 Community! My name on there is Cole! Follow for early update of the story! Enjoy!!

Prologue: ”Inkopolis”

I run past a few crowds holding onto my phone tightly, ‘My name is Liam! I moved into Inkopolis about a month ago, so you could say I’m new to the city. I only know half of the city here, like about clothes shop and weaponry, a few food places, and the ginormous stadium where all squids fight to reach to the top of the rank!’ I walk up front of the stadium tower looking up and stared at it intensely. ‘This is the reason why I’m moved to Inkopolis. To make it to the top rank. To prove my strength. To make the greatest team ever. And to become a legend for all over the world to hear about our story!’ My heart pounde fast with exhilaration. 

Suddenly I feel a tap behind me. I turned to see who it was, “Huh?” It was a yellow inkling girl-with long hair. When our eyes meet, it felt like time had stopped, because I only noticed her. All the city noises went silent and the view went plain white that I could only notice her. She seems about the same age as me, a bit pale, and had a pin on her baseball jersey. Looks like a zodiac sign of Aquarius?

“Um,” She spoke out with a low voice that nobody but only I could hear. “Do you know where I could find a place to eat?” I snapped out of my daze, “Huh?” I started at her with confusion, “U-uhh yeah!” I scratched the back of my head and try to act cool in front of her, “There’s this really cool cafe not that far from here! I heard the make the best food there!” I stared down. She smiles brightly up at me, as if I gave her the most precious gift, “Great! Do you mind showing me the way?” As I was about to tell her the way, my stomach made the loudest growl that the people around us could hear. We both stared at each other plainly, “Y-you wanna go together?” She ask out. Without hesitation I nod and accept her offer. 

[Few Moments Later]

I chowed down a delicious breakfast sandwich. “Breakfast! How could I forget about breakfast! I did everything I was supposed to do but I forgot to eat!” I took another big bite. The yellow inkling seems to take notice of me as she held her sandwich, “Ahah! You might wanna slow down or else you choke.” She laughs. Her laughter was really cute that it calms me down, “Oh right!” I forcefully swallow down my food, “My name is Liam!“ I said greeting her with a smile. She blushes a bit, “Nice to meet you! My name is Yuri. I’m new to Inkopolis!” She greets back. “Oh?! So you’re new to the city too! So am I! W-well kinda. I’ve been here a month but I’ve been mostly settling in and learning all the routes and places.” She smiles taking a bite of her sandwich.

“What brings you to Inkopolis?” She ask me. I immediately responded, “For the battles of course!” She taken a back with my sudden burst. “The stadium and the battleground was all I could think of as a kid! For years I’ve seen on television about the best fighters battling each other to make it to the top and becoming the worlds best fighter!” She hums in response. I was already finished with my food and look down into my hands, “I also made a promise to myself. That I could-no- that I will reach to the top with my teammates, even if I’m at the bottom of the rank or just a dreamer. I will make it and prove to everyone that anyone could become a fighter. Even a small inkling like me could have hopes and dreams to win. When I think about the stadium and the field, my heart began to pound so fast just by thinking about it. And I know I will accomplish my goals.” It was true, my heart is pounding fast. This has been my dream and I won’t let it go. My eyes began to sparkle with hope and determination.

I look back up at Yuri and notice she was staring at me with awe and surprise. I began to blush furiously to what I just said to a complete stranger and out loud too! “I-I u-uhh that’s what I h-hope to accomplish! Of course how could I accomplish that if I don’t even have a team to start with! Ahaha! Silly right!” Suddenly her face stared down at the table with sadness and made a small laugh, “It’s ok. You have a very nice and hopeful dream. Unlike me. I thought I could become something here. Turns out I didn’t find my answer. I hoped to become someone better and stronger but I guess it didn’t turned out how I imagine it to be.” She looks sadden to the words she said. “I was completely lost to the city. I even came across with a bunch of really mean people. Luckily I escaped. But I always seem to find myself a dead end. Everywhere I go. I couldn’t even find a place to eat.” I didn’t know how to respond, but if there was one thing I came here it would be the same reason as hers too. I came her to become the strongest fighter and reach to the top because I was tired of feeling down in the dirt, where everyone saw me a weakling. Helping her out from those thoughts..maybe..just maybe. She stood up suddenly, “Sorry to be a spoiler-sap. Please forget what I said. It didn’t mean anything anyways.” She gave a forced smile that for some reason pained my heart. “I’ll be on my way now. Thank you for everything. Hope I’ll see you again sometime, Liam.” And with that said she turns around and quickly exited the café. I stared at the door still feeling that pain in my chest. ‘She-she really was sad and meant every word she said. She might have gave me a smile, but her eyes-her eyes tells me a different story. Why. Why? Why?! My heart tells me to stand up! Go after her!’ The words scream out of my head! And I did I stood up and went after her! ‘She reminds me of my old self. The old self that used to kicked! The old self that felt like I was worthless! But!’ More and more words scream out of my head. Tell me to go after her. To help her out of the dirt! 

I burst out of the door suddenly and chased after her. “Yuri!!” I screamed out her name! She turns in shock of my scream and when I looked at her face there were a few tears flowing down her cheek. I stopped in front of her catching my breath. I bowed my head and back then yelled out loud for her to hear, “Join my team!” She was stunned by what I said. And stutters a bit feeling a bit embarrassed by the scene I was causing and a few people were staring at us, but I didn’t care. Her eyes tells me a lot of stories that seemed familiar like the same as mine. I know that feeling and I’m not gonna let her go through what I’ve been through. “Please. I don’t have a single member and it so happens that we came across a same path having the same goal as if it were fate or destined to help each other! I understand that you can turn me down. But. Please! Join my team!” She was silent for moment then turned fully towards me. Sweat begin to went down my forehead. ‘Great. I probably scared her. I knew I shouldn’t cause a scene now I made a foo-‘ Then I heard a chuckle. “Huh?” I look up at her, she was laughing! “I-I-I-I’m sorry! It was probably all of a sudden! If you don’t want to you can just tell me!” She cut me off in the end, “Ahahaha! No no! It’s okay!” She was laughing. Was she laughing at me? I hope not. She wipes out her tears of laughter, I think? “I’m sorry,” She calms down then clears her throat, “That was rude of me to laugh I’m sorry.” I shook my head, “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” I look up at her. She then smile and stared into my eyes getting closer to me, “But. Are you sure you want me to be a part of your team?” She gave me a serious look that send me a new vibe of her. I stand up straight. I gulp and nod furiously, “Yes!” I answered her question very seriously and with determination in my eyes that without a doubt I want her to be a part of my team. She gives me a bright smile and reach out her hand to me, “Then I accept your offer.” She gazed into my eyes and I stared back at her with surprise. I smiled and reach out my hand and shook hers, “Great to have you as a teammate.” We pull back our arms and fist pump smiling at each other. “Then I gotta take notes on you! What weapon do you use best? What special do like or mostly use? A-and also what are your abilities?” In the end, we walk around the city exploring a few places. We even came across the mean people she mentioned earlier and took care of them. We then talk about our weapons, what tactics we use and all of our abilities! Things are starting to change up for the both of us and together we’re going to find more of teammates and become the most powerful team in Inkopolis!

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on Splatoon Adventures!
> 
> Chapter 1: The Battle!
> 
> [A/N: Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! I sorta spent all night making it! I probably made a few errors but I’ll soon fix them in the future! Anyways this is a new fanfic that I’ll be working on for the rest of the time here! Feel free to put out your thoughts and love! All you people are the best!]


End file.
